Light years
by IntriKit
Summary: Light agrees to help in the Kira case, but, after tragedy strikes, finds himself stuck with L at almost every moment of every day. How will Light cope with tragedy, how will L help, and what will happen when you stick these two boys together at all times of the day? Warning: slight (hell nah, MUCH) bl here and there, if you don't like, don't read thanks
1. Chapter 1

The brunette looked around, stunned. His peaceful house had been transformed; everything dyed red. He stretched out his hand to grasp his sister's hand, but all his fingers found was air. He took a step backwards and stumbled over his own feet. As he fell, a pair of bright red eyes watched him. Those eyes seemed to laugh as he fell. Looking down, all he could see was black with bits of red splashed randomly.

"No," he whispered. "No, no, no, NO, _NO!"_ By the end he was screaming. All he wanted was for someone to help him, pull him out of this nightmare, but no one came. There was no one to help.

" _Light,"_ the red eyes seemed to whisper to him as he fell. " _Light. Come on, Light."_

" _NOOOOOOO!"_ Light screamed once more. His eyes flew open to find a startled L staring back at him. Light looked around quickly, taking in everything around him. He wasn't at his house. L was here. He was here; he was fine. Everything was fine.

"Light, what…?" The raven-haired man asked him, moving closer to Light. He reached out and put a hand to Light's cheek, and Light became aware of the fact that he was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry L, I just-I don't…." Light trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, and knowing he didn't need to. L sighed, and signaled for Watari to leave. Once the old man had gone, L's gaze returned to Light. The brunette was a pathetic sight, curled in a ball in the desk chair with tears running down his face.

"Light, you're going to make the chair wet. Come here," L motioned to the couch next to him, and Light obliged. Once he was seated on the couch, L went to the bedroom to look for a blanket. Coming back, he found the brunette staring into space, his eyes dim. L sat next to him, wrapping them both in the blanket. He pulled Light into his chest, feeling the young man go stiff.

"Light, it's okay. I won't do anything to hurt you I promise," he whispered into Light's ear. Light nodded slowly against his chest and gradually relaxed.

"Ryuzaki?" Light's quiet voice made it's way to L's as L was nodding off.

"Hmmmm? Yes Light, what is it?" he asked groggily.

"You won't…. leave me…. will you?" L startled and sat straight up.

"No, Light, I won't. Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, looking into Light's eyes. Those big brown eyes were Light's secret weapon. When L looked into those eyes, he felt he could go crazy any moment.

"Nothing, just…. I just…" Light stuttered and looked away. _Whatever his dream was,_ thought L, _must have spawned these thoughts. Or the stress of the case could be getting to him._ L looked down at the younger boy who, at the moment, seemed so fragile he would break apart at the slightest touch. L held him close and caressed his head like he would comforting a small child.

"It's okay Light. It'll be okay."

Light seemed to lean into L's touch and soon L heard the steady sound of someone sleeping. He looked down at the man he held so tenderly and smiled.

"Oh, Light," he whispered. "Crazy, little Light. How did you manage to turn my world inside out, I wonder. This mystery might be one even I can't solve." He smiled and soon fell asleep himself. The last thing he heard before falling completely into the void of sleep was Light.

"Ryuzaki," he whispered, snuggling closer to the detective's chest. L smiled to himself and slipped fully into the void of sleep.

 _ **1 year earlier…**_

A lone man wandered through the dark night streets, his only possession a little black book in his hand. He glanced back every few minute to make sure no one was following.

"Paranoid much?" a voice whispered close to his ear.

"Shut up, Ryuk," The young man said, swatting the shinigami floating along next to him. Ryuk grunted and rubbed his nose.

"Aw, c'mon Light. No one's there, and I'm hungry. When are we getting home? I want an apple," he complained to the brunette beside him. Light glanced at him and sighed.

"Later, Ryuk. Later."

Ryuk looked at the brunette next to him and sighed, knowing that Light wasn't going to give in no matter how hard he tried. Ryuk sighed and Light stopped suddenly. Ryuk looked at him and nodded. Light picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered.

"Hey, Dad, it's me," Light responded.

"Oh, Light, what a…surprise. What do you need?" Chief Inspector Yagami asked, knowing that when his son called him on his cell, he needed something.

"Well, Dad, someone's following me. It's not a task force member or Misa," Light said, trying his best to sound scared.

"WHAT?!" his father's angry voice rang through the phone, making Light wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Ow, Dad, seriously? I think you just burst my eardrum," Light complained, switching the phone to his other ear and continuing his talk.

"Sorry, Light, I just… okay get home as quick as you can. I'll call the police."

"Dad," Light said, hitting his forehead. "Dad, you are the police."

"Oh, yes, right. I forgot. Anyways Light, be careful," his father responded and hung up.

"Thanks for your help, Dad," Light said to the dead phone he now held. Light looked at Ryuk and started off at a light jog. Ryuk followed suit and floated faster. His pursuer also quickened his pace, and Light ran faster until he was running full speed towards his house. He ran to the front door, opened it quickly, and jumped inside; taking care to make sure Ryuk was inside before he shut it. Light slid down the door and sat in a heap on the floor. Despite himself, he smiled. He outran whoever was chasing him, and he had needed some exercise anyways. Sayu came in and gave Light a questioning look. Light stood and slipped of his shoes.

"Hey Sayu. How was school?" He asked, noticing that his little sister was still in her school uniform.

"Fine. The same as always," she replied with a shrug. Light laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Okay, well, tell mom I'll be in my room if she needs me," Light said, already starting for the stairs. Sayu nodded and moved back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Light took the stairs two by two until he reached the top. He opened the door to his room carefully, checking to make sure all his safety precautions were still in their respectable places. He locked the door and flopped onto is bed, turning on the TV as he did so. Ryuk grabbed an apple from the bag of apples that was now permanently stationed in his room.

"Let's see who we can kill today," Light mumbled, flipping through the channels until he found the news. A previous report was just finishing up when he turned on the channel.

" … and that concludes our interview with Mr. Takishima. Now we have breaking news coming to you. The killer who is commonly known as Kira now has a rival," the news lady explained, causing Light's head to shoot up. "The great detective known as L to the public eye has agreed to investigate the case. L's terms of agreement and such…" The news lady continued, but Light's thoughts were elsewhere. Now he had to deal with L? _The_ L? He couldn't believe it.

"Light! Your father needs to speak with you!" His mother's voice reached his ears from where he was sitting.

"Coming!" Light yelled back, cursing under his breath. Now his dad wanted him? This day was going great. Light walked downstairs, Ryuk remaining in his room eating apples.

"Yeah, Dad, what is it?" he asked seeing his dad sitting at the kitchen table. This couldn't be good.

"Well, son, I thought, since you're old enough, I thought you might want to help me with a case. Wait, no, you _will_ help me with this case," his dad said, looking Light directly in the eyes.

"Okay," Light said, a hint of suspicion in his voice, "What is it?"

"You are going to help with the Kira case, and we are going to meet with L right now. Get dressed, and meet me at the car in two minutes," his dad responded, walking out of the room signaling the end of the conversation. Light was stunned. He was going to help solve a case where he was the culprit? He walked up to his room in a daze.

"Whamph happenemf?" Ryuk asked through bites of apple.

"I'm solving my own case, apparently," Light responding, picking out a crisp white polo and black dress pants from his closet. He found a black tie in one of his drawers and put it on. He ran out the door grabbing a suit jacket and shoes as he went. His dad was already in the car when he got there. Light slipped in and buckled his seat belt.

"You're late," his dad told him as he started the car.

"Sorry," Light mumbled, his mind still elsewhere. His day had gone great.

 **A/N**

Hey guys! This is (drum role please) my very first fan fiction! Thank you, thank you. anyways please read, review, and i will post more chapters later! Have a great day!

-IntriKit


	2. Chapter 2

Light looked up at the tall building in front of him. _This_ was where they were meeting L? His eyes widened and his breath hitched when he caught sight of the name. Light knew that business deals took place here but those deals had some…. Interesting details attached.

"D-dad?"

His father grunted his response.

"Why are we meeting L…?" Light trailed off, to embarrassed to say more. Soichiro looked down at his son and laughed.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Light. This is where L is staying to reduce suspicion."

Light was still hesitant about entering, but he figured no one would try anything as long he was with Chief Yagami. Light stepped into the waiting room of the Tachibana Hotel and wasn't surprised to find it almost empty. Most of the deals that took place here took place at night. Light followed his dad into the elevator. The ride up was silent, not a pleasant silence, but an awkward one. The elevator dinged when they reached their floor. Soichiro stepped off the elevator and pulled a piece of paper out of his suit jacket.

"Let's see," he mumbled to himself as he started down the hall. "Room 506… 504… 505… 506! Light, we're here."

Soichiro cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Light walked up to the door and brought his knuckles up to the wooden door to knock. The door swung open and Light fell into the room.

"Owww," Light grumbled, siting up and rubbing his nose. He looked up and found a raven-haired man with sunken eyes and baggy clothes crouched in front of him and peering at him.

"Whoa," Light said, jumping up and away from the man in front of him. "Sorry, wrong room."

He started to back away when he heard a monotone voice call out to him.

"No, Light Yagami, you are in the right room," The raven-haired man said standing up. Ryuk appeared next to Light and looked at the man in front of them.

"Hmmm, Light, this will be interesting," Ryuk mumbled, pulling out an apple from…. Well, somewhere Light didn't want to know. Light looked at the man in front of him.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked wide eyed.

"Because I am L," the man said curtly, staring directly at him with challenging eyes. He began to circle Light, questioning him as he did so.

"So Light, am I what you were expecting? Mmm, no, probably not. Watari!" L yelled into the room. An elderly man walked out from the back carrying a computer.

"Yes, L, what can I do for you? Oh, I see our guests have made it. Would you like me to prepare some tea? Or perhaps you would prefer coffee?"

Watari looked at Soichiro and then Light.

" I'll take tea then. Light, what about you?" Soichiro said, looking at his son.

"C-coffee, I guess," Light stuttered. His heart had started pounding as L circled him looking at his body. _What is this?_ Light wondered.

"L? Would you mind, um, not, well, not doing… that?" Light asked, a slight heat creeping up onto his cheeks. L poked his head around and stared at Light's face.

"First, please call me Ryuzaki while we're here. Second, Light, I'm not quite sure what you want me to stop," He said, a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"Okay then, Ryuzaki," Light said, turning his head away. "Could you please stop staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like… ugh Ryuzaki! You know what I mean!" Light exclaimed frustrated. L laughed and walked away. _He's an interesting one,_ thought L. _This should be fun._

Light sighed and his dad gave him a quizzical look.

"It's nothing, dad, I'm fine," Light told him, with a smile. Soichiro looked at him one last time and followed L into the room. _Ugh, what's wrong with me?_ Light thought. _Just play it cool, Light, play it cool. Don't give him any hints. Right now, I'm not Kira._

"LIGHT!" His father's voice echoed throughout the room. Light hurried into the living room where Watari, Ryuzaki, and Soichiro where waiting.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Light said, settling into the couch.

"Thinking what, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked. _Light-kun? What's he trying to do?_

"Nothing really," said Light, "Just thinking about earlier."

"Oh?" L looked at him questioningly.

Soichiro looked at Light and gave him a look that said _I'll explain._

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro started, "Light was walking home from school today and someone was following him. I'm not sure if it was just someone following him to find me or following him for… well, him."

L chewed his thumbnail as he thought. He looked at Light and Soichiro in turn and opened his mouth.

"Well, if I had to say anything, Light-kun, he may be following you as an admirer or following you to find your father. Also, you are suspected of being Kira, but-"

"WHAT?!" Soichiro roared, jumping out of his chair. Light's mind raced as he thought. _L has already gotten that far? How? He just met me!_ L sighed and looked at Chief Yagami.

"Mr. Yagami, I would prefer if you let me finish my sentence before jumping to conclusions. It's merely a suspicion. The odds of Light actually being Kira are very low. Currently, anyone in the Kanto region is a suspect. So, I could say the man walking down the street could be Kira, as well as you could be, and so could Light-kun," L stated calmly. Soichiro was still mad, but sat down and composed himself.

"L, I will tell you this right now. I am not Kira, and none of my family is Kira," Soichiro said. Light felt a small pang of guilt but kept a straight face.

"And I have no doubts, Yagami-san, that you are not Kira. Nor do I have any doubts about Light, but everyone is a suspect, and Light fits the description. We have narrowed it down to our suspect being a student and in the Kanto region. Light is both of those things, so he could very well be Kira."

"Ryu-" Soichiro started but Light held up his hand.

"Dad, it's fine. If Ryuzaki suspects me, so be it. Kira could very well be any of us. Seeing as they have narrowed it down to a student and living in the Kanto region, I could very well be Kira. I'm not saying that I am, I'm just saying that I could be," Light stated. Ryuzaki watched him and started chewing on his thumbnail again.

"Interesting answer, Light-kun. This is why I asked you both to come instead of just your father. For now, both of you may leave. I need some time to think," L stated, getting up and walking into one of the bedrooms. Soichiro and his son looked at each other in surprise. Watari put his hand on Light's shoulder and gave him a look that Light translated to an 'I'm sorry' look. Light sighed and followed his father out of the room. Once the door clicked shut L came out of the bedroom.

"Watari, did you do it?" he asked the old man. Watari nodded and L walked over to the computer monitor. He jumped into the chair and crouched in front of the screen. The screen came to life and L searched for the correct program.

"Found it," he mumbled. The screen flickered and the hotel lobby came into view. L smiled and settled into his chair with a slice of cake, watching the screen intently.

In the lobby, Light was completely unaware of the camera Watari had placed on his shoulder. Light stepped out into the cool night air and started towards the car.

"Ah, Light," his father called to him. Light turned and looked at his father. "Well, you see, I still have some business to finish at work and I hate doing this knowing that you were being followed earlier, but could you walk home? I have an extra pistol for you in case you need it, and the walk is only about fifteen minutes, so it shouldn't be to bad. Could you do that for me?"

Light looked at his father ad realized arguing would be pointless. He sighed and took the pistol from his father.

"I'll do it," he said, tucking the pistol into his belt.

"I'm sorry Light," his father said getting into the car. "Be careful."

"I will dad. I'll see you soon," Light said, waving as the car started off. As soon as the car was out of view, Light's smile faded and his hand dropped.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, kicking the light pole in front of him. "He knows I have a stalker, so why is he letting me go alone? Does he not care? Why- no, Light, calm down. He just had something urgent at work. I'll be fine," He said starting of towards home. Fifteen minutes later, Light walked up onto his porch. He put the key in the lock and his eyes widened. _I swear I locked the door when I went out with Soichiro,_ Light thought. He looked into the house from the kitchen window and his breath caught. _Why is the kitchen light on? Mom never uses it and neither does Sayu. Something is wrong here._

Light drew his pistol and opened the door as quietly as he could. He looked around and found nothing misplaced. He snuck into the living room and felt along the wall for the light switch. The only light on in the house was the kitchen light, and it was so dim that you could barely see even with it on. Light flicked on the lights and spun around holding his pistol ready. It was almost to quiet. His phone buzzed in his pocket making him jump. He pulled it out and found two texts from Sayu.

 _ **Light, mom and I r going out 4 dinner. B back around 7 probably. –S**_

Light checked the time on his watch. 8:30. Sayu had sent the text just before he had left for L's. Light read the second text and almost dropped his phone.

 _ **Light, don't come home. Weird guy is here. Mom and I r tied up in the bedroom. Call the police. –S**_

Light fumbled with his phone and calmed his breathing. He managed to dial in the numbers 9-1-1 and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, you have reached the emergency services line. What emergency service do you require?" A robotic voice sounded over the phone line.

"Please," Light pleaded with the robot on the other end. "My mom and my sister have been tied up and there's a kidnapper in my house. Please help me! I ca-" His sentence was cut short by the sound of the safety being taken off a gun. Light's eyes widened when he felt cool metal touch the back of his head. A gravelly voice snaked around his head and reached his ears.

"Put the down the gun and the phone, Light Yagami, and don't make a sound."

 **A/N**

Hey guys! sorry for the wait! we're finally on spring break so i had a chance to finish this chapter finally! Chapter three is coming soon and yes, I am horrible. The cliff hanger sucks, I know. Gomen! -IntriKit


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I apologize for the delay. I meant to post this over spring break when i wrote it but my life has been _insane._ I've been trying to juggle school and this and soccer and drums and choir and…..yeah y'all get the point. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter it was kinda hard for me to write thanks to some great stuff in my life that i can relate to this so much it's painful lol.(Not looking for pity comments i swear) Anyways, here's chapter 3! Chapter 4 is coming sooner than this one came out I promise. Luv all you guys so much! Anyways, read, enjoy(or don't your choice), review, and have a great day ****y'all!**

 **-IntriKit**

L's plan was foolproof. If Light was Kira, L would catch him in the action. The camera on Light's shoulder was designed so that it would record everything in front of and on either side of Light. The screen on L's computer showed the front of Light's house. L watched as Light walked up the steps and put his key in the lock. Light's breath caught and L looked questioningly at the screen. The camera swerved as Light turned and looked into his kitchen. _What's he doing that for? Does he suspect someone is in his house? Or is he just looking at his kitchen?_

"Watari! Get the police on the line. There may be n intruder in the Yagami household."

Watari turned and looked at L wide eyed.

"L, are you ser-"

"Yes! Watari, call the police. Now!"

Watari glanced at L one last time and nodded, picking up his phone. L tuned out as Watari talked to the police force, turning his full attention to the screen. Light had walked inside his house and was looking around. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. L couldn't make out the small words on the screen, but he figured they were bad when Light almost dropped his phone. Light held the phone up to his ear, his breath shaking. _What is he doing now, calling 911? To late, Light, I already beat you to it._ Light was begging the robot on the other end of the line for someone to help him.

"…Please help me. I ca-"

"Put down the gun and hand over the phone, Light Yagami, and don't make a sound," a gravelly voice sounded, making L jump a bit. _No! Light, you idiot! Why would you let yourself get caught?! Wait, L, what are you doing? You can't get attached to him; he could be Kira. Why do I care about him? He's important to the case, and that's all. Right, that's it. But then again, he's in real trouble and I'm just going to sit here? Okay, here goes nothing._

"Watari! Grab the guns and let's go," L stated, pulling on his shoes. Watari looked at him in shock.

"L, you couldn't possibly want to…?"

"Yes, Watari," L said impatiently. "We're going to the Yagami household, now let's get going. Hurry!"

Watari sighed and followed L out of the hotel.

Light's blood went cold as the gravelly voice reached him. He dropped his gun and held out his phone.

"Good boy," the voice sounded in his ear. "Now you can sleep."

A towel was placed over his mouth and nose and Light's eyes widened. He yelled into the cloth for help but his cries were muffled. Light felt a dull throbbing in his head and his vision slowly went dark. All the fight flew out of his bones and he slumped to the ground. The last thing he thought of before he lost consciousness. When Light opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was red. His eyes widened and he screamed. The two bloodied figures in front of him were…. no they couldn't be. And yet, they were. He looked at Sayu and his mother and felt hot tears roll down his face.

"No," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Please no. This cant be happening. Oh god no!"

"Do you like my little surprise, Light?" the voice from before asked him. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"L?" he squeaked out. The man in front of him had the same clothes as L, same hair, and same pale skin. But Light knew better. L wouldn't do anything like this. The voice was different and the eyes were red instead of L's dark ones. The man in front of him looked at him with a glare.

"I am not L, and don't you dare call me L ever again!" he said, clearly angry with him. He pulled a gun out and aimed it at Light.

"Oh no, please, no," Light begged the man in front of him. "I'm sorry! You're not L!"

"You are right, Light Yagami, I am not L." He looked outside and cussed under his breath.

"Well, it looks like we have company. Now," he said, pulling the trigger on the gun. The bullet seemed to travel in slow motion as it came towards Light. A searing pain tore through Light's shoulder and he screamed in pain. He bent over clutching his wounded shoulder and shaking from fear and pain.

"Light Yagami, I know take my leave," the man in front of him said, jumping out the window and disappearing into the night. Light looked at his sister and his mother. Their eyes were glassy and their mouths open in shock and horror. Sayu was still clutching her phone. Light tried to reach out his hand but hissed as a shot of pain tore through his body. A booming sound echoed downstairs as the front door was broken down. Footsteps echoed through the empty house as police rushed to all corners of the downstairs. Only one set of footsteps came up the stairs. The door burst open and Light looked up. His eyes widened in shock at the man standing in front of him. L was standing there, his shirt disheveled and his hair pointing up in random places.

"Light," he whispered and ran to the boy's side. Light looked up at him, his eyes filling with tears from both pain and sorrow.

"L, I thought… man… was you… Sayu… Mom… are they…?" Light's speech was broken up, but L understood what he was saying. L's eyes filled with compassion as he looked at the broken boy beneath him.

"Oh, Light," he whispered, pulling him close, careful to avoid his shoulder which had obviously been injured. Light was shaking in his arms and tears streamed down his face. He buried his face into L's chest and cried. He eventually calmed down and L looked down at him. Light gave him a weak smile and his face contorted in pain.

"Light? Hey, Light!" He said, his voice laced with worry.

"Ryu… zak… i," Light whispered, looking straight into L's eyes. The brunette's eyes dimmed as his consciousness faded.

"Light! Light! Hey, don't mess with me here!" L yelled, shaking the brunettes shoulders. "Light, please, stay with me," he whispered, holding Light close. He picked him u and started down the stairs. He reached the bottom and took off at a run. He ran out into the street and yelled at the poice surrounding the house.

"I need a paramedic on the double! There are two more upstairs that need attention ASAP!"

Paramedics rushed inside and two ran up to him. They took Light and placed him on a stretcher. L watched as they pulled Light into an ambulance and sighed.

"Watari! Get in the car we're heading to the hospital. Now!"

Watari rushed to him and stepped into the car. L jumped into the passenger seat and started chewing his thumbnail out of nervousness. That's when L realized something. The entire police force had showed up, except for one person. Where was Soichiro Yagami?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello my lovely readers. I apologize sincerely for not posting in I'm honestly not sure how long. I've been busy with exams and drum line lately, but I should be able to update more regularly now. I may not update at all next week because of our class trip, but I will try i promise! Thanks for all the reviews and support! This chapter isn't very dramatic but its cute so here's chapter 4 of Light Years. Have fun reading!**

 **-IntriKit**

* * *

L wrung his hands in frustration. Criminals were still dying even though Light was unconscious. That should have immediately ruled out Light as a suspect, but that wasn't going to happen. L's hunch of Light being Kira was quite strong, and L would stick to that hunch until the day he died. He had been sitting in Light's hospital room for the past week, barely eating or sleeping. He didn't understand why he was so worried about Light, and why nobody else seemed to be worried. Soichiro Yagami had stopped in once, but left after five minutes of looking at his son in silence. He hadn't been back since. Sachiko and Sayu's funerals had been held two days ago, and Light had ben unconscious since the attack. The doctors had said they had both died from bullets taken to the head. The doctors had also said Light would wake up in a few days, but that had been a week ago. L checked the time on his watch and yawned. It read 1:30 am. L couldn't remember the last time he slept, or the last time he ate. He got up and walked over to Light's bed. Looking down at Light's pale face, L couldn't help but wonder if he looked as bad as the boy in front of him. He squatted and set his head on the bed next to Light.

"Light, why do you make me worry so much?" he mumbled to the brunette, even though he knew he wouldn't get a reply. "Why won't you wake up? Why do I care? Are you or are you not Kira? Why is the detective the one without the answers?" He sighed and closed his eyes listening to Lights steady breathing, slowly loosing consciousness.

* * *

L awoke to someone stroking his hair, and sunlight shinning on his face. He smiled and moved towards the warmth of whoever was stroking his hair. The hand immediately stopped and L opened his eyes slowly. Light's face filled his vision and L stood straight up.

"L-Light, You're awake?!" he more yelled than anything else. Light gave a sort of half smile and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm up, obviously," Light responded quietly. "So would you please stop shouting?"

"S-sorry," L stammered, cursing himself internally for doing so. Why was he so flustered? Light seemed perfectly fine like nothing had happened, but L's heart was going 300 miles per hour in his chest. L looked back at Light and found the brunette staring at him with a curious look on his face.

"L, do you have a fever?" Light asked suddenly. L gave him a quizzical look and Light continued.

"Your face is red, and normally it's pale."

L felt his checks and found they were blazing hot. _That idiot! Doesn't he realize he made this happen?! Wait, maybe it's better if he didn't realize. I don't even know why I'm blushing. Okay, calm down. Deep breathes._ L looked back at Light and smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just a small cold, that's all," L replied, hoping Light would accept it and not ask any more questions. Light gave him a concerned look, but nodded his head and replied.

"Alright, whatever you say, L."

L sighed in relief and slowly felt the heat drain from his cheeks. That's when L thought of something.

"Hey, Light, does the nurse now you're up yet?" He asked. Light looked at him and shook his head.

"Nope, I just woke up a few minutes before you did," he stated calmly, stretching as he did so.

"So, the nurse doesn't know that you're up?"

"Nope."

"Well then, let's tell her. Then we can get out of here and work on the investigation."

 _And I can sleep in a bed, eat cakes, and investigate you,_ L thought to himself.

Light looked at him in surprise. His mind began putting two and two together and he realized something. The darker than usual rings around L's eyes, his posture even more hunched than usual, and his slender frame even skinnier.

"L," Light started slowly, addressing the raven-haired man who looked up at him in surprise. "L, how long have I been here?"

"About a week. Why do you ask?"  
"L, you haven't been back to headquarters, or whatever you want to call where you're staying, have you?"

L looked at him surprised for a second, then smirked a bit. He shook his head and replied.

"No I haven't. Very perceptive of you, Light Yagami."

"You haven't eaten well or slept much either, have you?"

This was more a statement than a question, and L smiled wryly.

"They don't have much in the way of sweets here, you know. And there aren't any places for me to really get some shut eye, thanks to the giant bed in the middle of the room," L stated with a dry laugh. Light looked at him seriously, almost seemingly angry.

"L, you have to eat something. It's not good for you to not eat or sleep," Light replied, almost as though he was reprimanding a small child. L tried to suppress his laughter, but failed miserably in trying to do so. He burst out laughing, much to the surprise of Light as well as himself. He calmed down after his fit of laughter and looked back up at Light.

"S-sorry Light, I just, I just…I just. That's it, the detective can't think of the answer to his own problem. Man, what's wrong with me?" L said, still smiling from his laughter. _Why am I so flustered? Why can't I think properly? What is wrong with me? Maybe it's just because I'm tired. Yeah, that has to be it. I'm just tired, that's all. That would explain-_

A knocking at the door as a nurse came in for her daily morning rounds interrupted L's thoughts. A nurse walked in carrying a clipboard and chewing on a piece of gum. When she saw Light was up, she almost dropped the board in surprise.

"M-Mr. Yagami?! When did you wake up?!" She exclaimed, fishing out her hand radio to tell the other nurses. She fumbled a bit with the buttons on it, and eventually managed to convey the message. Within minutes, there were roughly half a dozen nurses running to and fro around Light's room. Throughout all the commotion, L stayed off to the side to avoid being run over. Once the nurses were done and had left the room, L returned to a dazed Light's side.

"Finally, they're done," Light sighed, rubbing is arm where they had poked him with a needle. L chuckled a bit and looked out the window as he spoke.

"And now we can get out of this place and back home."

"When we get out, can I stop and get a cup of coffee and something to eat? I'm starving," Light said, rubbing his stomach. L looked at him gratefully.

"Yes, we can stop somewhere. The hospital food here tastes like crap."

Light giggled a bit at L's outburst. He had heard that the detective was always solemn and answered scientifically almost every time someone asked him a question. This time, L's answer was anything but scientific.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiiiiiii! Sorry guys for not updating I...I have no excuse. I just haven't been in the mood to write lately but I finally got down to it a wrote chapter 5! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! As always read, review, and enjoy! But wait! Before you do, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! You guys are the reason I write! Love you guys!**

 **-IntriKit**

* * *

It had been two weeks since they let Light out of the hospital. L had switched hotels numerous times, and currently they were staying in the Sakura Hotel. Light had said he couldn't go back to his house just yet; what had happened there was still fresh in his brain. Chief Yagami rarely showed his face at work anymore, and had yet to show his face to L and Light. L figured that this would bother Light at least a little, but Light seemed to be fine with the entire situation. This added to L's confusion, along with the fact that criminals were still dying, even though Light was with him almost the entire day. They had been able to get Light a 5 week absence period, so for two more weeks, Light would be with L whether he liked it or not. Currently, L was typing up his notes for the day while Light was studying on the couch in the room they had rented. Ukita, Aizawa, and Matsuda were all typing away on their own computers, presumably typing their reports for the day to send in to the police headquarters. L sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Nothing unusual yet,_ he thought to himself. _In fact, this is the same thing that has happened every day thus far. Why doesn't he do anything else, like go out with friends? I know he's a very social guy so why won't he do anything?_

"-ey L, L!" he was snapped back to reality by Light's voice interrupting his thoughts. He turned toward Light and responded in his usual monotone.

"What?"

"There's a message on tv that you may find interesting. Come look," Light beckoned from the couch. L got up and walked over, seating himself on the couch next to Light. For some reason, his heart rate seemed to speed up. _What is this? Why am I so nervous?! Wait, focus on the program, focus on the program. Okay._ His internal talk helped and he focused on the announcer.

"…and that's it for your weather report today! Now we have a special message from Kira for you. Here it is:" L's thoughts were like a cyclone in his head. He snuck a look at Light who looked calm on the outside, but he could tell was in the same place as him on the inside. As they both watch the screen, Kira asks them to change the channel to another station, reposting that the new anchor there will die of a heart attack. This proves true, and L looks over at Light, inhaling a breath of surprise. Light's face is a mixture of confusion, anger, and surprise. Light rarely shows emotion, so this was a very large discovery. Although Light's face stayed like that for only a few seconds, L memorized his expression perfectly and stored it in the back of his mind. He focused back on the tv, where Kira was saying that the news anchor's death was punishment for speaking out publically against Kira. Kira says that one death probably isn't enough and says he'll kill another news anchor for the same reason.

"Matsuda, Aizawa, bring me two more tv's ASAP!" L barked at the two. The hurried to find two more and plugged them in. L turned one to the channel that news anchors had been dying on, and the other to the NHN news station.

"This broadcast needs to be stopped! Matsuda, call Sakura TV!" L yelled at the man behind him and Matsuda scurried to get his phone. He dialed and called, yet no one picked up. Aizawa tried also, but got the same response.

"Damn! L, I'm going over there myself!" Ukita yelled as he rushed out of the room. They all watched him in surprise then turned their attention back to the program. Kira continues and says that he doesn't want to kill innocent people, but he will if he has to. He also explains that the police don't have to be considered enemies, and he wants to create a world without crime. He also says that if you disagree with Kira, you will be punished. L looks at the NHN tv and sees a report that a man has been found collapsed outside of Sakura TV.

"T-that's Ukita!" AIzawa says, staring at the screen in shock. "No way! L, I'm going down too! I have to help Ukita!"

"No, Aizawa, we don't need any more deaths that we can prevent."

"B-but how did Kira kill Ukita?! Have our identities been leaked?"

"It's possible, but highly unlikely, since the rest of us haven't been killed. Ukita was most likely killed because he went to Sakura TV to try to stop the broadcast. Before, Kira needed a name and face to kill. Maybe now… maybe now he only needs a face! This case may prove harder than I first thought," L finished, staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"In that case," Light starts, drawing everyone's attention. "Kira must be near the station or have some way of seeing the station. He's probably also using cameras to monitor the area."

L gave a nod of affirmation to Light's statement.

"Yes, I believe you're right. For now let's ke-" L starts but is cut off by the NHN news anchor.

"Someone just drove a bus through the front of the Sakura TV headquarters! What a way to turn the tables!"

Everyone's attention is fixed on the screen as they watch a man in a coat make his way out of the bus.

"T-that's…" Light starts but trails off as he watches in amazement. Soichiro Yagami walks through the building as the Task Force watches. This is the first anyone has seen of Chief Yagami in days, no, a week. Light let a laugh, and everyone turned to him in surprise.

"S-sorry it's just, well the irony of this situation is just… haha… sorry," he said in between laughs, and finally broke down at the end and laughed harder than L had ever heard anyone laugh. Once he finished, he looked up teary-eyed from his fit of laughter.

"Whew, I needed a good laugh," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's just that the police chief is breaking into a building, and he finally shows his face after weeks to do what would, I guess, be considered a crime. It's just too ironic, sorry." He started giggling again at the end of this, and something occurred to L.

"What if –" L started, but was cut off by a harsh knocking at the door.

"Room service! Special Delivery!" Came a voice from the opposite side of the door. The task force members looked at each other in surprise.

"Matsuda, did you order room service?"

"Nope. Aizawa?"

"No. Light?"

"Uh-uh. L?"

"No. Watari, did you order room service?"

"No, I have everything I need here."

"Then who ordered?" Matsuda questioned, voicing the thoughts that everyone had.

"Let's go see then," Aizawa said, pulling his gun from his bag and walking towards the door. Everyone braced for the worst as he slowly crept to the door. He put his hand on the handle and L nodded to signal he could open the door. He turned the handle and the door slowly opened. He dropped his gun in surprise and backed away.

"Y-you?! How did you get here?"

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! I hate myself for the cliffhanger too so if you get mad at me for this, sorry! Haha! Look forward to chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEEEYYY! I'm back! Guys, Im so so so so so sorry! I know I said last chapter that I'd post regularly, but I got super busy with my job and being a camp counselor everything has been insane! To anyone who has stuck with my story this far, I love you guys! quick shoutout to all the amazing people who have followed and favorited and commented on this story you guys are the best! But uhhhh anyways blah blahblah authors note. Fun to read right? No? Oh okay I'll just go...Have fun reading!**

 ***whispers to Light and L and all the characters* Go now! This is your time to shine! *slowly slinks away into corner***

* * *

The room went silent in shock as everyone looked towards the door. Light's eyes widened and he jumped behind L. L took one look at Light and knew whoever was at the door it wasn't someone Light had fond memories of. Light was shaking like a leaf, his face white as sheet, and his eyes wide with terror. A sudden urge spiked through L's mind and left him confused. Why would he want to hug Light? He sighed and tried to collect himself. _Calm down. Think, L, think. He reminds me of a little kid. That's why I want to hold him. Yeah that's it. Nothing more. But why-Ah! I give up!_ L reached behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around Light. The body now in his arms stiffened slightly but then started to slowly relax. Light whimpered as he buried his face in L's chest.

"Shh, Light, it's okay," L whispered to the shaking brunette in his arms as he rubbed his back soothingly. Someone cleared their throat and L looked up. His eyes widened in surprise at the man in front of him; he looked exactly like L! Except his eyes were dark a shade of red that reminded L of eerily of blood. They were cold, almost lifeless eyes that sent shivers down L's spine.

"Hello there, Lawliet. It's nice to meet you," the man said in a gravely voice. L's eyes widened at the use of his name and he glared at the man.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Light?" _Whoa, I sound…not like myself,_ L thought surprised. The red-eyed man just laughed.

"The names BB. And for your information, your darling little Light looks better covered in red, if I do say so myself," he said, sending a wistful look towards Light. In response, Light just clung tighter to L's chest. L's eyes widened and then quickly narrowed as he realized who this man was.

"You…" L started, his voice was surprisingly calm even though he was bursting with anger. BB just looked at him calmly.

"Whoa, no need to get ahead of ourselves here. I just wanted to make a formal introduction, that's all. By the way, Lawliet, red suits you better than that dreadful white." BB gave him a creepy smile and checked his phone. "Well, time sure does fly when your having fun. I'll be back later, and next time, why don't we have tea? Bye-bye now!"

BB seemingly disappeared with no trace, along with the room service cart that was with him. L's fists clenched as he stared at the place BB stood seconds ago. _How does he know me? What did he mean I looked better in red? He was the one who hurt Lig-_

"Light!" He spoke this last part out loud, remembering the shivering boy in his arms. For the first time, L realized his shirt was wet from Light's tears. He hugged Light close and rubbed his back. Light was still shaking and crying silently in his arms. _He acts so tough, yet he's so fragile. He's so cut-Wait, CUTE?! L, what are you thinking! Stop! Wait, think this through logically. It's the way he's acting right now, he reminds me of a small child. That's it! He's just a little kid still._ L sighed and picked Light up in his arms. The other task force members were either staring at him or the spot where BB had been.

"You are all dismissed for the day. Tomorrow we will have a new headquarters. Watari will give you all details later. For now, go home to your families," L sated plainly as he carried Light into the bedroom and quickly shut the door. He heard sounds outside the door that meant the members were all leaving. Once everything was quiet, L turned his attention back to Light. The boy was still shaking but he had stopped crying at some point. L sighed as he brought Light over to the bed and laid him down. Light instantly turned over and hugged a pillow to the point L thought the pillow might pop thanks to how hard Light was squeezing it.

"Um, Light? Please try to refrain from killing the pillows," He asked, and the brunette loosened his hold on the pillow. Light looked down sadly at the pillow and his eyes filled with tears again.

"L…" Light started to say, but burst into tears again before he could get any farther than just calling the raven-haired man's name. L sighed and scratched his head. What do you do in this situation? L looked around and eventually gave up and sat down on the bed. He pulled Light into his chest and held the brunette as he cried. _He smells like cinnamon…wait what am I thinking? God, pull yourself together L!_

* * *

 **Light's POV…**

When the voice came from the other side of the door, Light thought it sounded oddly like the man at his house on that day. When the door opened and I saw it was actually him, I couldn't contain myself. I started shaking uncontrollably and jumped behind L. Why L? Well he saved me once, why can't he do it again? And he didn't disappoint. L wrapped me in his arms and hugged me close to his chest. He was so warm, so alive, so…L. I felt so safe in his arms. I was so helpless, though, and that bothered me. Why couldn't I do more? If only I had the eyes, then I could just kill the guy who killed Sayu and my mom. I snuck a glance around the room and found Ryuk in the corner silently watching the events unfolding. I silently glared at him, and he looked at me. He flashed me a weird sort of smile and then went back to watching. I felt L's arms tighten around me as the man said something. I smiled weakly into his chest. Whoa, wait a sec. Does L really care about something other than his sweets and his work? I smiled at the thought and scolded myself internally. No getting ahead of yourself Light. Think about your situation. The man who killed your family is standing in the doorway, and your just sitting here wrapped in another mans embrace, doing nothing. Why am I so useless? I felt something wet run down my face and realized I was crying? Since when do I cry? I then felt more wet streaks slip down my face. I buried my face in L's chest to try and stop the tears from coming, but it didn't work. I heard everything go quiet and the L's fists tighten into balls around my back. I hugged him a little bit tighter to remind I was there for him, and also to try and calm myself down. I heard him say my name, and then I was being carried off somewhere as he spoke to the Task force members. He entered a room still holding me and closed the door. He stood in silence for a few minutes and I managed to stop crying. He started walking again and placed on something soft, which I quickly realized was a bed. His arms left me and so did the warmth I had been feeling. Suddenly, I was alone again. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and grabbed onto it. I heard L ask me not to kill the pillow and I looked down. I had been squeezing the poor pillow so hard it looked like it was about to pop. I loosened my grip on the pillow and put it back. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked up. L was still standing in the middle of the room, looking quite awkward. I suddenly realized everything L had done for me up until now and I felt my eyes fill with tears. I need to thank him, but how? Ah, whatever I'll just talk to him

"L…" I started, but my emotions took over and I just ended up crying. L sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling me towards him and wrapping me in his arms again. He smells good, like cake. That's all he eats so I'm not really surprised, but it's still nice. I hugged him back and eventually I stopped crying. I sniffed a few times, and he reached over and grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand. I gratefully grabbed a few and wiped my eyes and nose. Then I looked at him.

"L…thank you," I said quietly. He looked at me clearly confused.

"Thank you for what?"

"For…for everything. Thank you," I said again as I yawned. I didn't realize how tired I really was until I thought about bed. He just smiled and laughed a bit.

"You're welcome, I guess. Now, you should get some sleep. You've got to be tired," He said getting up. He looked back at me and smiled as he stared to walk away. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

He turned around and looked back at me. I thought about how to say what I wanted to say and then gave up and just started talking.

"Well…ummmm…you see I don't really want to be alone tonight and I was wondering if you would, well, if you would sleep with me?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas morning, and he turned redder than a tomato.

"L-l-light? W-w-what are y-you saying?" He asked, clearly embarrassed. I realized what I had said, and felt my face heat up.

"N-NOT LIKE THAT! I just meant sleeping with me like, sleeping next to me!"

He smiled a little bit and looked down at me, his face still pink.

"Sure, I'll sleep with you," he replied coming back towards the bed. He climbed in and lifted up the covers. I jumped under them and hid my red face under the covers. He chuckled as I did so.

"Shut up," I mumbled. He just smiled and looked at me.

"Good night, Light," he said, which for some reason made me blush even harder. I turned away from him and looked at the wall.

"…Night," I mumbled to the wall in front of me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly knowing L was beside me. It made me happier than anything I could ever imagine. The last thing I remember before I completely blacked out was feeing L's arms wrap around me, his breath already that of someone sleeping. I smiled and finally fell asleep myself.

* * *

 **UHHHHHHHH what have I done?! Im not sure but I like it! Anyways, comment review like follow favorite or whatever you guys do on these things. Have a great day guys and stay tuned for chapter 7!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTETHANK YOU!

So I know this isn't technically a chapter, but I just want to take some time to say thank you to all of my readers. You guys rock! This is(as I said in chapter one) my first fanfiction, and you guys have been great with all the follows and favorites and reviews. I love you guys! So real quick I want to give a shoutout to everyone so here goes:

 **Follows** :

Actual-Grendel

ChinaxJapan101

CobrasFate

Elsa Lawliet

Ethereal Eidolon

Fanfic Tache

InternetFreak

It's Fatima

JDantes15

Kusama-Shiori

Lost Words of the Past

Marwana

MelLawliet1031

MoyashiGirl

Nate787

Phanstarlight

Pineplapple

Reina Cleroux

Silver-'-Doe290s

SindarDragonRider

YYdeKUMA

bookgirl98

earthraindragon

jflowerlady

m3la

notpanickedpilots(your username is great btw)

1602

riu112

samusrocks1

 **Favorites** :

ChinaxJapan101

CobrasFate

Fanfic Tache

InternetFreak

JDantes15

MelLawliet1031

Nate787

Phanstarlight

YYdeKUMA

jflowerlady

notpanickedpilots

 **Reviews** :

Guest

Elsa Lawliet(x2)

earthraindragon1

m3la(x2)

coolnerdgirl

SindarDragonRider (x3)

Guest

Phanstarlight(x2)

Rain

And guys I can't believe it but 1,725 views?! Holy jdirhdidhehdhdiejdhdhdhfhdhjdeieiurskfhosowkqnssi! You guys are seriously the best! Also as a side note if you guys notice that I skipped a few ppl when going through reviews and follows and favorites a couple of those were my friends being weird lol XD. But anyways I actually do have a reason for this I promise but I will be away for drum line all of not this coming week but next week and the week after that and then school starts soon after so I will try super hard to get in another chapter but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it soon but I'll try I promise! Stay with me guys! As always I love you guys and have a great day/night!

Bye for now

IntriKit


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, it's me. IntriKit. I'll post more of a note at the bottom explaining some stuffs, but as a disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Talking Body by TOVE LO, which i will use in this chapter. Anyways, don't forget to read, enjoy (or don't), comment, and, if you haven't already, follow/favorite Light years (or me).**

* * *

Light sighed. It had been a week since the man had found him in the Tachibana hotel, and L had switched hotels at least 4 times in the past week. He needed to write more names in the Death Note,but with L's constant surveillance, he hadn't had a chance. But now, Light had devised the perfect plan. He glanced behind him and saw the agent L had assigned to him in the shadow of a building. He looked up and saw the library doors in front of him. He walked in, exchanged a few formalities with the librarian at the front desk, grabbed a few books and sat down at one of the tables. He watched the agent check the area immediately surrounding them, then go off to check the rest of the building. He did this every time, and this time when he came back, Light would have written down at least 15 more names in the Death Note. Light grabbed his pencil, and fished out a paper he had taken from the note out of his bag. This library always had a TV playing the news turned on, and today was Light's lucky day. Three murder cases, two hostage situations, and at least ten major robberies. When he had finally finished, the agent was just rounding the corner to come back, and Light had written down enough names for the next three weeks. He closed his books and rose from his seat. After returning the books and saying good night to the libraries, he left. As he walked down the street, Light noticed something. Ryuk wasn't floating in his usual spot next to him. He slowly turned and checked his immediate surroundings, but no Ryuk. If he stopped here, it would look suspicious to the agent following him, and he couldn't just walk up to someone and ask if they had seen a death god floating around anywhere. Light thought for a second and started back towards the hotel. Ryuk would find him, wouldn't he?

When Light finally made it back to the hotel, it was close to midnight. L was going to be furious with him. He walked up to the door to room they were staying in and turned the handle. It was open. The door was never open; L wasn't that careless. _What if it's him again? What if he hurt L? If only I knew his name, then I could kill him and get revenge. He killed mom and Sayu. If he hurt anyone else, I don't think I could handle it. No, wait. Light, you're Kira, a man who has killed dozens of criminals. It won't be him; he shouldn't be able to find us here. Okay just open the door carefully._ He turned the handle and slowly cracked open the door. It was quiet, too quiet. There wasn't anyone there. Not L, not the task force members, not Watari, and definitely no HIM. There was a single sheet of paper in the middle of the floor, and that was it. Light walked over and picked it up. It was a note from L. They had moved again, but this time L had moved into his own headquarters. 300 Mochi way. That wasn't too far, about a 30-minute walk. Light sighed and realized it was going to be at least 1 am by the time he got there. He turned on his heel and set off out of the hotel.

The building L had constructed was huge. Not just a regular office building, but a skyscraper decked out with every form of security imaginable. Light checked around and, upon finding the front door, walked inside. The inside was even more extravagant than the outside. Two steps in and he hit and invisible barrier.

"State your name," sounded an automated voice over the speakers.

"Light Yagami," he replied, a little impressed.

"Retina scan initiated. Light Yagami, confirmed, you may enter," the voice said as a door appeared in front of him. Okay, he was definitely impressed. He walked into the building to find what he figured was the main floor. Computers lined one wall and hunched in a chair was none other than L, staring at him with unblinking eyes. Light sighed, knowing L wouldn't be happy with how late he was getting here, but knew he deserved it. After all, he had promised to be back before 6.

"Hey L," Light said tentatively. L just stared. Light shifted uncomfortably where he was standing, waiting for a response. When none came, he opened his mouth to try again, but L beat him to it.

"Light, what is that on your leg?" L asked, and Light glanced down. _Holy crap, that's a lot of blood. When did that happen?!_ His left leg had a slice down one side, and was bleeding profusely. Light thought it was weird that he didn't feel any pain, it was just there.

"I…I don't know. That wasn't there before," he replied his tone a bit panicked. He reached down to wipe it off, but nothing happened. He tried again, same effect. He began to panic and frantically wiped at his leg. The same thing happened every time, and he looked to L in a panic then realized something. L was smiling.

"You see, Light-kun, this is what could happen if you come back late. And frankly, Light-kun, I don't want you getting hurt," L said, then turned towards his computer and started typing. As Light watched, the cut on his leg slowly disappeared. L turned back around to face him, and Light saw a flicker of emotion cross L's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Light wondered to himself if he had actually seen L show emotion, or if he had just imagined it. Light opened his mouth to reply and a wave of exhaustion hit him. He stumbled on his feet and L looked up concerned.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?" he asked tentatively. Light stifled a yawn and responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," he replied, stifling another yawn. L nodded thoughtfully, remembering that, as much as his little Light-kun seemed like an adult, he was still very much a child. L stood and walked towards the door.

"Light-kun, if you would follow me I'll show you to your room," he said, beckoning Light to follow him. Light did so, too tired to question where he was being led. L led him into an elevator and punched a series of numbers to the number-pad on the elevator, then pressed the button for the 17 floor. As they waited, Light felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He wasn't normally this exhausted, so why was he today? His thoughts were interrupted by the elevator ding signaling they were at their floor. Light pushed off the wall to stand and black spots danced across his vision. He reached out to steady himself and staggered forward. He braced himself for the feeling of the tile floor, but instead found himself surrounding by something warm and soft. He felt L's chest vibrate as he started to speak, but Light couldn't make out what he was saying. His eyes kept drifting closed no matter how hard he tried in vain to keep them open. He felt his consciousness slowly starting to drift and fought with every ounce of energy he had left to stay awake, but eventually submitted and let the darkness slide into his consciousness.

* * *

L thought he was prepared for anything, but Light had just proved him wrong. The one thing he wasn't prepared for was Light collapsing on him. On the ride up, he knew something was off. If Light was ever tired, he would normally hide it and try to act like his normal self, but today was different. Light was visibly struggling to stand, and could barely hold himself up against the wall. He had looked rather pale when he came into the building earlier, but L had passed it off as exhaustion. Now he was wondering if it was something else. Maybe he was coming down with something. That wouldn't be good for Light, L, or anyone in the building. The elevator ding brought L back into reality and he stepped out of the elevator. He glanced back just in time to see Light sway and jumped out to catch him. The boy fell against his chest completely limp.

"Light-kun? Light, are you okay? Hey!" L tried time and time again to no avail to wake him, and carefully lifted the boy into his arms princess style. He grunted over the unexpected weight the boy possessed, but managed to carry him to his room. He gently placed Light on the bed and gently felt Light's forehead. He wasn't feverish. L sighed in relief and sat down into a chair near the bed. L vowed to himself he would stay up all night this time, unlike the time back in the hospital. He glanced over at Light's sleeping face, and realized how good-looking he actually was. His features were very defined, he had long eyelashes, and lips that looked amazing. How did this boy not have a girlfriend already? Or maybe he was… no. There was no way Light Yagami was gay. L shook his head vigorously to clear his thoughts. Why was he even thinking about this? He turned to the radio in the room and hit power. An American station was on and the words of the song came floating through the room.

"Now if we're talking body,

You've got a perfect one

So put it on m-"

L jumped to the radio and smacked the power button as hard as he could. Okay, radio was a bad idea. He sighed and flopped back down into the chair, his cheeks hotter than L thought they ever could be. He rubbed his face and looked at the boy sleeping soundly in front of him. That was when L realized it would be a very long night.

* * *

 **Hey whats up its me, IntriKit. I'm back from the dead lolol. But yeah alright I promise this every chapter but I promise I will try to update the story again soon. School started back up and I was dealing with all my classes and professors being insane, crazy boyfriends, homecoming, etc., but now it's second quarter, so after our band competitions coming up in a few weeks I'll be back! I'll be trying to do special themed updates for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and hopefully Christmas and New Years, but who knows how well that will work out. Also, ya'll, I have a crush on a dude who's the year above me and I think he likes me back if anyone wants to help with the dude (let's call him G) situation, I could use the help! Plz~ I'll give anyone who helps a shoutout next chapter, so there's that to. Thanks as always, and see ya'll in the next chapter!**

 **~IntriKit**


	9. Chapter 8

_"_ _Light-kun", L whispered as he climbed up the bed next to Light. He felt the older man's hands slide up his side and he shivered. A pair of arms surrounded him and Light realized something was off. L's hands were never this rough. Suddenly, the L's voice turned icy, like nails on a chalkboard._

 _"_ _Light-kun," the man who wasn't L whispered, and this time, the hands he ran up Light's side held daggers. He felt the cool metal pierce his flesh and tears stung his eyes. Light tried to scream but his mouth didn't want to work. He tried to twist out of the man's arms, but his grip was like a vice. Light couldn't escape. He felt hot tears run down his face as the man brought his mouth up to Light's ear._

 _"_ _Light-kun," he whispered, his hot breath tickling Light's ear. "I lost you once, but I can find you again. Light-kun," he cooed, and Light's voice seemed to finally find itself._

 _"_ _NO! STOP!" he screamed at the man, who just continued to whisper his name._

 _"_ _Light-kun," he whispered, and Light felt himself being shaken. His screams died to whispers and the voice calling his name gradually became louder and louder, slowly changing from icy to soft and calming. Light immediately recognized it as L. He wondered how L got in, but he didn't care. The voice kept getting louder, and eventually Light's eyes shot open._

"L," he whispered into the chest he was pressed against. "L, I can't breathe," he said, a little louder. The hold on him loosened a little, but not fully. He peeked around L's side to see a smug looking Ryuk in the corner. Normally, he would have glared, but he didn't have the energy. He just let himself sink into the raven-haired man's grip. After about 5 minutes of hugging, L's grip loosened completely and he stepped backwards, holding up Light with his arms.

"Light-kun," he whispered, staring sadly into the younger man's face. Light held a hand up to his face and found it was soaking wet, most likely from sweat and tears. He felt his cheeks flare up and he turned away from L.

"Um, L?" He ventured, his voice steadier than he thought it would be.

"Yes Light-kun?"

"Where's the shower?" he asked, looking down at the bed he was sitting on. L chuckled but pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room. Light thanked him and made his way to the bathroom. Once he was safely inside and had closed the door, he slid to the ground. Ryuk had followed him, and Light glared at him. After turning on the shower and getting it to the perfect temperature, Light turned to Ryuk.

"Where the hell where you?" he hissed, earning a very satisfying jump from Ryuk.

"I was checking up on the other Kira, if you must know," Ryuk stated calmly, like he was surprised Light hadn't realized sooner. Light sighed and pulled off his shirt.

"Well, next time, tell me before you just disappear," he whispered, pulling off his pants and boxers and jumping into the shower.

"Hey Light," Ryuk started, and Light glanced over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are there apples here?" Ryuk asked him, earning a sigh and a small chuckle from Light.

"I'm sure there are Ryuk, probably wherever the kitchen is," he said with a half-smile, pouring some shampoo onto his hand. Ryuk grinned and stationed himself on top of the counter.

"So," Light started, and Ryuk just stared at him.

"So?"

"So did your little investigation turn up anything interesting?" Light asked Ryuk, who had managed to turn himself upside down and was playing with the sink cabinets.

"Well, they aren't you," Ryuk stated, and Light just stared at him, not sure if he was joking or being serious.

"Ryuk…" he started, but Ryuk kept talking.

"They also have the eyes, and they live in this area. You also might know them," he stated. Light stopped everything he was doing and stared.

"W-wait, I know them?"

"Might," Ryuk stated, letting one of the cupboards smack closed. "I said might."

Light shook his head, and knew that if Ryuk said might it meant yes he does. AN idea suddenly popped into Light's head, and he turned towards Ryuk slowly.

"Hey Ryuk," he asked slowly, causing the death god to stop with his previous task of poking the knobs on the cupboards.

"What if I wrote the other Kira a message, like, what if I sent a recording back? Do you think we could lure them out?"

Ryuk thought for a second, then smiled.

"I think that'd work, as long as I get my apple," he stated, and went back to the cupboards. Light sighed but he was freaking out internally. If he could convince L, this might just work. He quickly finished his shower, and jumped out. He dried off and pulled on his clothes in what had to be record time. He burst through the door and ran out.

"L!" he all but yelled, startling the raven-haired man who was sleeping on the bed.

"Yes, Light-kun? What is it?" L asked the younger man, slowly trying to shake of the haze of sleep that had overtaken him.

"L, what if we sent a message back to this second Kira claiming to be the original Kira? Then we could lure them out, and we could determine who they are?" Light sped out excitedly, waiting for L to catch on to what he was saying. Once L realized what he had said, all trace of any sleepiness in L's eyes had vanished and he was rushing towards the door.

"Yes, yes that might work, if we…then we…yes, yes, that should do it," the older man muttered to himself, to quietly for Light to hear everything that he had said. Light was about to ask him to repeat his sentence when L beat him to it and turned towards him.

"Well, come on, Light," he said impatiently, and Light noted that he had dropped the -kun that usually accompanied his name. "We don't have all day!"

And with that, L was out the door and down the hallway before Light could even begin to respond. He chuckled to himself, and followed l down the hallway, with Ryuk floating beside him.

"This will be interesting," the death god stated plainly, watching L as the man made his way down the hall. Light just shot him a glare that translated easily to ' _shut up Ryuk!'_ And, being the smart Shinigami that he was, Ryuk did just that.

 ** _A few hours later…_**

Light sat in his chair, watching L give directions to Watari on how to deliver the recording they made to the radio station, who to give it to, what to say, etc. The poor old man looked as though he were ready to burst with all the information that L was throwing on him.

Ryuk had been making random comments throughout the whole ordeal, and was now going off about why apples had to be so delicious, and some other nonsensical nonsense that Light had zoned out of a long time ago. He figured if he didn't respond, Ryuk would eventually shut up, but the Shinigami had chosen not to, and was still talking about the texture of apples. Light groaned internally and glared at Ryuk, willing him to look at Light and get the message to shut up. Sadly, Light's death glare seemed to have no impact on him as he kept talking. Light was brought back to reality when his name was called. Tearing himself from his previous occupation of glaring at Ryuk, Light turned towards the source of his name.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" He asked the older man, who was currently crouched in his chair, cake in hand and staring at Light with his dark eyes, the bags under them more prominent than usual.

"Whatever did the poor topiary, do to offend you so much?" He asked, and Light stared at him, thoroughly confused.

"What?"

"The topiary," L stated, staring at him with a quizzical expression. "You have been glaring at the poor thing for the past ten minutes," L informed him, and Light looked to where Ryuk was sitting, and had now finally stopped talking, assumingly to listen to the conversation being held between the two men. Light stared at Ryuk and Ryuk finally moved to the right, revealing a potted plant hiding in the corner. Light stared at the plant, then L, then Ryuk, then started laughing. L stared at him in silent surprise, and Ryuk just grinned. Once Light had calmed down, L chanced a question.

"Light? Are you in your right mind?" he asked almost to quietly for Light to hear.

"Perfectly fine, Ryuzaki. The topiary didn't do anything, I was just thinking. Sorry," he explained, coming up with the most logical reason as to why he had been glaring daggers at the poor plant in the corner. L eyed him suspiciously, but seemingly gave up and spun around in his chair. Light gave one last glare to a grinning Ryuk, and turned towards L.

"Ryuzaki," he started, gaining the man's attention. "When is our tape being broadcast?"

L stared at him like he had just asked him if he would consider having a baby with a platypus.

"Light-kun," L began, and Light noted that L had added the suffix he was beginning to come accustomed to hearing onto the end of his name. "We aired the tape about half an hour ago."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **hey guys so sorry for not being very active lately with school and drumline and everything else I've barely even had time to live it's been insane. But anyways, here's chapter 8, and, as always, have fun reading! If you enjoy it, feel free to comment or favorite Have a great day, and I'll read you guys later!**

 **~IntriKit**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! (I'M NOT DEAD!)

Hey kiddos, IntriKit here.

Remember me?

Yeah, it's been a while.

So, if I'm being honest, I forgot about this story. Like, completely left my brain. I am so so so sorry!

So anyways, this is just me updating ya'll with some future plans:

1\. I may/may not continue this story, let me know in the comments if you think I should or not

2\. If I decide to continue: Updates will not be regular **_AT ALL_**. I have to balance school, MMA classes, life in general, and this all at once. Yall may not think that that sounds like a lot of stuff, but trust me, it is.

If I decide not to continue: Well, that's kinda easy. No more Light Years ;(

3\. I don't honestly have a 3 so my note here will be I took my dog to the groomer and they shaved him and he looks naked its pretty funny, tbh.

But yeah, that's that. But you guys, oh my god. I haven't updated in how long? A few months? A year? A long time and you guys are still finding this story and commenting, favoriting, etc on it and it just makes my heart melt yall are the best 3

I hope you guys have been doing well!

Again, so sorry for being dead for a bit.

Much Love,

ya favorite airhead,

IntriKit


End file.
